


Guardian Angel. Kind of

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Crystal, F/F, gigi draws pentagrams and accidentslly summons a demon, its based on that one tumblr comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What the FUCK do you want?” A voice roared out towards her, and Gigi didn’t know if she screamed or not, but someone certainly did.“No, no, no stop! Seriously, oh my god, YOU summoned ME!Or:Gigi draws pentagrams in math class and accidentally summons a demon
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Guardian Angel. Kind of

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic 
> 
> https://essenceofhall.tumblr.com/post/618367876311777280/liliium-almost-always-eventually-right

Gigi was bored. 

Math was the longest part of her day. She had a double right before lunch on a Monday, and it haunted her for the whole weekend before. 

She wasn’t particularly bad at it, but it was boring. She couldn’t bear the drones of the teacher’s voice, and he was the type to call people to the front of the room too, just to induce a little more anxiety it seemed. That was the last thing Gigi needed. 

Still, he wasn’t one to notice some idle daydreaming, and though it was dangerous, Gigi felt herself slipping away, drawing her pencil along her notebook in circles and lines to make it seem as if she was following the formula on the board. She knew it anyway. 

She had been watching Buffy all last night, and sketched a little pentagram on the edge of the paper from memory. As well as she could remember from a 2am binge that was. 

As she finished, placing a little triangle in the middle, she felt a hot gust of air hit the back of her neck. Irritated, she turned to Nicky behind her, who looked up with a smirk. “Are you okay?” She asked, and Gigi rolled her eyes. 

“Peachy, thanks.” 

She pulled her hair down from its ponytail to protect her neck, and resumed her drawing. The first one was shaky and looked a little shitty, so she decided to try it again. She could never get enough practise with delicate designs anyway. 

She glanced back up at the board. Still just Trig, and nothing new. God why did she even need to be there. 

She was five renditions deep when that heat blew across her neck again. She stiffened, and looked back at Nicky again. She was focused on her work, and didn’t even look up when Gigi turned. She put her hand up. 

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

“The bell is about to ring, Georgina, you can wait until then.” The teacher spoke harshly, and Gigi realised she had probably just interrupted. Sinking down in her seat, she realised she was covered in sweat, and blushed heavily. 

Nicky snickered behind her and she resisted the urge to tear up her drawings and throw them at her. 

Once the bell rang, she excused herself quickly, and rushed out. The halls were crowded with students, and she wove through to the bathroom without meeting anyone’s eyes. She quickly splashed cold water under her jaw and on her wrists, careful not to ruin her make up, and looked up at her reflection. She looked frazzled, and quickly tried to smoothen her hair down. It wasn’t even that humid. 

She crept back into class and decided to blame it on her period, and began drawing again. She was really getting good at drawing perfect circles now. 

It was easy to fall into a daze drawing like that, and ignoring the heat flushes now that she had cooled off a little. By the end of the class, she swore she had over a hundred tiny pentagrams drawn all over her math book. God, she hoped no one spotted this. She would be put on some lists. 

She grabbed her stuff and left quickly, tired as hell and excited to reapply some deodorant. Seriously, were the hallways always this hot? She heard Nicky calling her back, but waved her off. She needed privacy for a moment. 

With a little guilt, she slid into the accessible toilet and locked the door. It was the designated ‘gender neutral’ bathroom anyway, for whatever reason, so she didn’t feel too bad locking the door and sinking down to the floor. Her hands ran mindlessly along the edges of her notebook, skimming along it until a sharp pain broke out along the skin. 

Opening her eyes, she noticed the drops of blood staining the pages, and sighed, throwing the book on the floor and leaning heavily against the wall. It felt cool on her back, and she sighed at the sensation. 

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She needed to chill out. School wasn’t over for another two hours!

Despite the cold tile, Gigi felt her face heating up again and was about to just text her mom and beg to go home early, when the light suddenly became so bright, she could see it through her eyelids. 

“What the FUCK do you want?” A voice roared out towards her, and Gigi didn’t know if she screamed or not, but someone certainly did. 

“No, no, no stop! Seriously, oh my god, YOU summoned ME!” 

Gigi tore her eyes open, and yeah, it was definitely her screaming. The figure before her covered its ears and cringed. “Look, and I cannot express this enough so please don’t scream again, but no one can hear you right now.” 

Gigi felt sound die in her throat. She couldn’t stop staring, and the polite part of her told her to look away, but she didn’t feel that manners were a priority when in the presence of what could only be described as actually Satan. 

With a red body and horns and little hints of fang exposed as they spoke, yeah, this was a demon. 

“I summoned you?” Gigi asked, finding her voice. Her heart thudded double time. 

“Duh?” The demon’s dark eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes fell on her book again. Damn. 

“Oh my god, am I gonna die?” Gigi figured that she must have looked funny, with her big eyes and shaking limbs. The red devil thought so anyway, and threw its head back in a laugh. 

“No, I’m not that kind of demon.”

“Demon.” Gigi repeated. “Holy fuck.”

“Exactly not that, but you got the energy!” The demon curtsied, a little shaky as their tail whipped out for balance. Gigi felt her eyes lock onto it and couldn’t stop watching it swish side to side. “So, my name is Crystal, you have three wishes or whatever. I’m kidding, but I can like, mildly inconvenience your enemies? Seriously why were you trying to summon me that hard? I thought it was a joke when I first heard you!” 

Gigi was stunned to silence, and braced herself hard against the wall, her fingers flexing against the tile like she was trying to tear into it. 

“You okay in there?” The demon – Crystal – was coming closer, and she held a hand out to stop her. Crystal froze.

“I didn’t mean too!” she gasped out finally, and Crystal’s head fell to the side in question. Her tail swayed back and forth behind her, but it somehow blended away into the background when yellow eyes narrowed in on her own. “I didn’t mean to summon you, I got a paper cut, I did not think- this isn’t real!”

“Oh, but it is! But you don’t know what’s up, and that’s okay, I’ll run it by you now. Not that you have a choice.” Crystal looked at her again, with something a little like pity. “Who accidentally summons... anyway, you can ask for some low-level hexing, some rash type afflictions. I can offer mostly green lights on the road and good green in your pipe, if you know what I mean!” 

That didn’t sound so bad. “And what do I do?”

“Oh, I get your first born.” Crystal grinned delightedly. “I’m so sorry, it’s my first time doing this and I was joking and that’s inappropriate. but I will need some blood, and if you could draw some more stuff for me in some choice locations sometimes that would be great. I’m not into possession.” 

Gigi thanked her lucky stars that Crystal didn’t speak very fast. She needed time to process before she said anything. Crystal finally sat down on the floor in front of her, keeping her distance a little. 

“Are you freaking out?”

Gigi was, but she didn’t want to admit that. Up close, Crystal’s skin glittered like her namesake, and her tail curled around her like a cat in the sun. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, but her brain wasn’t comprehending what was directly in front of her. 

Ignoring the question, Gigi cleared her throat. “How often?”

Crystal shrugged. “Whenever, I am not fussy. Like once a year? Honestly not certain. I know you can call me with that symbol, and while I’m here, your time is frozen.” She tossed her hands up in a shrug. 

Gigi was oddly glad she would still have her lunch after this. 

“For like, forever?” Gigi finally asked, and Crystal nodded. 

“That’s the gig, girl.” 

Gigi thought about it. It really wasn’t that bad a deal, and she was due to get her driving licence in the next few weeks. “Okay.”

“Yay! Though, again, you’re already committed to this relationship.” Crystal clapped her hands. “So what’s first? I love high school, who’s the mean girl you hate? Or are you a cursing the ex type? Please keep in mind, I’m not top tier, I can’t turn people inside out, I can give them extreme amounts of dandruff. I’ll do that for fun.” 

Gigi was reeling, and jumped when Crystal’s hot hand handed on her knee. “Calm down, you don’t have to decide on anything right away! Just draw that symbol,” She grabbed the notebook, flicking through it until she found her sketches. “Then a drop of blood, literally only a drop. Don’t go crazy.”

“And if you need me?”

“I’ll pop up. Sorry I can’t see what you’re doing until I’m here, so I’m gonns say sorry in advance for a few scares.” Crystal was smiling at her again, her fangs on show, but it was infectious, and even though Gigi felt flushed and confused, she smiled back. “But you can always tell me to come back later!”

“You’re very roundabout for a demon.” Gigi said, laughing despite herself. Crystal shrugged again. 

“I guess I’m a bit nervous too.” She said. “New experiences for everyone today!” She seemed almost shy all of a sudden, and Gigi realised the hand that was sitting in her knee begin to slip off. She reached down to stop it without thinking. It was a little too hot for comfort, but she held tight. 

Crystal smiled back at her, before clearing her throat and standing. “I’ll let you get back to your education then. It was really nice to meet you, Gigi Goode.” 

Gigi realised their hands were still together when Crystal gave hers a firm shake, and let her own finally drop when Crystal released her. 

“It was nice to meet you too.” She replied, and Crystal laughed at her again. 

“Glad to hear, since we’re bound for all eternity and all.” She waved her hand and a smoke began emanating from the ground. “Stay safe, pretty girl.” 

And she was gone. Gigi blinked owlishly, feeling cold all of a sudden. She reached forward to gingerly grab her notebook and snatched it to her chest. She could hear voices outside as students made their way to lunch. It jerked her back to life, and her stood on shaky legs. She flipped open the book, seeing the one drawing that was splattered with blood. 

Snapping it shut, she opened the door and slid outside, hoping to go unnoticed. And she did. The rest of the day no teachers called on her, no one called her out for her trip on the way off the bus home, her mom didn’t notice her acting weird, as long as she willed it so. 

She stared at the pentagram in bed, tearing one sheet off to store in her bedside locker for safe keeping. It seemed she had a new Guardian Angel. Kind of.

Gigi gently traced a new outline in lipstick from her bag, and felt a hot breeze on her face. She figured she should be scared, but it just made her sleepy, and she cuddled down into her sheets. Crystal didn’t seem too frightening, and Gigi found herself almost excited. Like she had a secret no one would ever be in on. 

She resolved that she would try and summon her against the very next day. Just to prove it was real, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this idk what it is


End file.
